A NEW DEAL
by TO Bluejay
Summary: A fanfic story about how Jess Harper may have arrived at Sherman Ranch and stayed on.


A fanfic version of how Jess Harper might have arrived and stayed at the

Sherman Ranch.

A NEW DEAL

(Picture the two "old cowboys" depicted here as Tommy Lee Jones and Robert Duval)

It is a crisp, moonlit autumn night. Jess Harper, cold, weary and hungry, rides cautiously up to a campsite, drawn by the smell of woodsmoke and cooking. He dismounts some distance away and leads Traveller quietly closer to the campfire. He waits in the darkness for some time, and sees that the campers are two old cowboys. Jess ties Traveller to a tree branch, and walks cautiously forward. He steps out of the darkness, his right hand held well out from his gun and holster.

"Bout time you showed yerself," says the one sitting closest to the fire, giving the wood a poke, sending the flames higher and sparks into the air. He is the heavier set of the two. He has longish grey hair and a short gray beard and speaks with a southern drawl. He has his back to Jess, but still senses him approaching. "Wondered what you was up to, skulkin around out there."

The other man, thin faced and clean-shaven, chuckles. "Now ain't that just like you, Jake –thinkin the worst o' folks. . Maybe he weren't skulkin at all –maybe he was just exercisin some natural caution seein there was a cantankerous old bear sittin here by the fire…" The other man has watched Jess approach without concern. "Come on in 'n set if you're a mind to."

"And ain't that just like you, Emmett- lettin a stranger walk right in, without a by your leave…" snaps Jake.

Jess sits down on a log near the fire. He nods appreciation. "Cold night."

"Coffee's still hot 'n there's some beans 'n bacon we ain't gonna finish," says Emmett, handing Jess a spare metal plate, cup and spoon. Emmett dishes out the last of the beans to Jess and pours him a coffee.

"I can pay you…" says Jess, who is not looking for a handout.

"Don't figure this half burnt, dried out, over salted grub's worth much," says Emmett, taunting his partner, who had cooked the meal.

"Then maybe you oughta do the cookin from hereon," snaps Jake..

"Maybe I ought at that," says Emmett thoughtfully." I could cook up some o' that spicy Creole food from New Orleans , get a couple o' fancy New Orleans whores to come serve it to us…"

Jake shakes his head in disgust. "You don't know nuthin bout New Orleans cookin- you ain't never bin there."

"Don't have to go to a place to know what food's et there," reasons Emmett. He turns to Jess. . "Ever bin to New Orleans?"

"No," says Jess, concentrating on his food, hoping there would be no more questions..

"Where you from?" asks Emmett.

"Texas – the Panhandle, " says Jess.

"You wanted?" asks Jake.

Jess stops eating.

Emmett laughs, "I ain't never met a Texican wasn't wanted …for somethin. Don't mind him, son. He just can't stop thinkin like a lawman. Was a time we was Texas Rangers. .I'm Emmett Miller 'n that miserable critter over there's Jake Campbell."

"Jess Harper," says Jess, not looking up from his plate. "What're you doin up here?" he asks, seeing an opportunity to deflect the questioning.

Emmett puts down his plate and wipes his hands on his jeans. "Wellsir, once we hung up our badges Jake gets a notion he wants to see this here Wyomin fore he dies. Had ourselves a nice little spread in Texas, down by the border but now he's drug me up here to buy land.."

"We're settlin the deal tomorrow," says Jake. "Gonna build the cabin first, then come spring we'll ride back 'n rustle up a herd to drive north."

"That's a long drive," says Jess, who has some knowledge of the business.

"That's what I told him," says Emmett. 'But once this here stubborn mule sets his mind on somethin, ain't nuthin gonna change it, no sir. Don't know how he's expectin to get a full day's work outa these weary old bones .."

"You ain't done a full day's work when them bones was young," says Jake. "You was always too busy drinkin 'n whorin…"

Jess can't help smiling as the old cowboys trade insults. He finds himself relaxing, warmed by the fire and their hospitality, his hunger pangs quelled by the bacon and beans and strong coffee.

Jess senses the bond of friendship and camaraderie between the men despite the cutting humor. He is suddenly painfully aware of his own solitary, wary existence and feels a twinge of envy, almost a longing, for a friendship like theirs.

Suddenly Jake grows quiet and vigilant, focused on something in the darkness as he reaches for the rifle on the ground beside him. "Company's comin."

Emmett looks at Jess.

"I ain't ridin with nobody," Jess assures him.

Four men, wearing long canvas duster coats, step out of the darkness, leading their horses. Two of the men carry rifles, the other two have six guns drawn. They are the McIver brothers from Oklahoma, believed responsible for a number of robberies and murders in the area around Cheyenne.

"Sorry to say you fellers're late if you come for supper," says Emmett .

"That's all right. We ain't hungry," says Matt, the eldest- a big, unshaven man with a patch on one eye.

"State your business," says Jake, the rifle across his knees, his right hand poised over the trigger.

"Glad to, old man." Matt walks closer to Jake. "Our business is robbin' banks. We was tryin to do business in Cheyenne this mornin but there weren't no money left in the bank, to speak of. Teller said coupla old ranchers took out all they had on accounta they was buyin some land. Fore we shot him teller told us them ranchers was headed Laramie way- and sur'nuff – here you are! Where's the money?"

Jake and Emmett's horses are tied close by. "Check the saddlebags," Matt orders 15 year old Tommy, the youngest, who quickly opens and digs through the saddlebags on both horses."Ain't no money here," he reports.

Jake and Emmett have cached the money a short distance away, knowing the type of characters that frequent western trails at night.

"This is downright disappointin!" says Matt. "Expect they've stashed it somewheres close." He trains the rifle on Jake but momentarily looks over at Emmett for confirmation. "Ain't that right?"

Jake makes a swift move, knocking Matt's rifle with his own. The rifles discharge in the darkness .

Vern, the fastest gun of the brothers, shoots Jake in the chest from close range.

Emmett half stands, swearing as he reaches for his gun. The fourth brother, Pete, shoots Emmett who falls backwards beside Jess, who has already hit the ground and pulled his six shooter.

Jess fires rapidly, hitting Pete in the leg. But as he rises slightly to take better aim at the leader, Vern fires and hits Jess , who collapses onto the ground.

Then there is the sound of horses approaching, and men's voices in the darkness.

"Drop your guns! You're surrounded!" " orders an authoritative voice. Sheriff Mort Corey and his posse step out of the darkness and surround the outlaws.

"Thought you said we lost that posse!" Vern accuses Matt, as he throws down his rifle in disgust.

The other brothers throw down their weapons. Several men in the posse search the outlaws' saddlebags. A posse member withdraws a thick roll of greenbacks, a number of gold eagle coins, and some expensive looking jewellery from one of the bags. "Found this!'

Sheriff Corey looks at what the posse man is holding with sad anger. "That'd be from the Martin place." An old couple with a small ranch outside Cheyenne had been murdered and their place robbed and burned a few days earlier .

"I won that in a poker game few days back," says Vern, whose horse had been carrying the loot. "Met up with some saddle trash – shared our fire one night. Played some poker- when they was drunk they started talkin bout how they kilt some old farmers for it…that's how I come by it…"

Mort walks over to the outlaw and looks at him coldly. "That's not what happened. You and these other cowards robbed and murdered a 70 year old man and his wife, and burned their home over their heads . …"

Vern smirks. "Prove it." He spits in Mort's face.

Mort takes out a handkerchief and wipes his face, looking at the man with cold hatred.

There is considerable noise and activity as the outlaws' hands are tied and their horses, which had bolted when the guns were fired, are rounded up.

Doc Webb from Laramie has been riding with the posse and is tending to Jake, who is unconscious.

Meanwhile the fire has died down completely. Jess and Emmett are lying on the ground behind the large log they had used as a bench by the fire- in the darkness they have not yet been seen by the posse.

Jess feels Emmett's hand weakly grasp his arm. The old man speaks in a hoarse whisper. "Git yourself away, son…I know you're …I know you got someplace to be…"

Jess fearfully eyes the posse, wanting desperately to get away before he is discovered. But seeing the extent of the old ex- ranger's injury and grateful for the kindness he has been shown by the old men, he cannot bring himself to go. "I can't just leave…"

"Yes you can, son…you ain't had no part o' this…I'll say what needs to be said to that posse…now git yourself away… go on now.." says Emmett firmly.

Jess presses the old man's shoulder and turns to go. He crawls a short distance into the nearby brush, then stands up and quickly finds Traveller, still tied to a tree. It is only when he tries to mount up he realizes how badly he has been wounded….

Doc Webb tells Sheriff Corey that there is nothing he can do for Jake. A few moments later the old man takes a last laboured breath and dies. The doctor releases Jake gently to the ground.

Meanwhile, the posse has secured the prisoners, and mounted them on horses.

Figuring that Jess has had enough time to get away, Emmett groans and tries to sit up. Doc Webb rushes over to him.

Mort and Slim Sherman, who is riding with the posse, follow the doctor to where Emmett is lying.

Mort kneels by his side. "I'm Sheriff Corey from Laramie…can you tell me what happened here?"

Emmett struggles to speak. "Sons o' B-s come outa nowhere…."

"Sheriff, please," says the doctor, assessing Emmett's condition and pressing a heavy wad of bandage onto the freely bleeding wound in his side. "Let me try to stop the bleeding first. We need to get him back to town."

"He can ride with me on Alamo," says Slim.

Suddenly, there is noise in the trees a short distance away as Traveller gets momentarily tangled in underbrush as Jess tries to steer him back to the trail in the darkness.

"One of 'em's gittin away!" says a posse member.

Emmett puts a hand out to Mort. "Ain't one 'em. Kid stopped by here… fore them others come … give him some grub …he weren't no part o' this.."

Mort is incredulous. "You mean he saw this happen and just rode off!?"

Emmett struggles to explain "… he had to be somewhere…I told him to git on his way…"

"He can't have got far… I'll go after him…" offers Slim.

Mort thinks quickly. "No, .I've only got four men, and that's counting you… we need every man to make sure this scum gets back to town. and we need to get this man to Doc's place … you can go after him come daylight.. man doesn't want to be found sure ain't gonna be found in the dark…"

Emmett is lifted gently onto Alamo, with Slim holding him steady. Emmett has told Mort where his and Jake's money was stashed and it has been recovered and placed in Mort's saddlebags.

Jake's body is wrapped in a blanket and is tied on his horse and the posse, Emmett, and the outlaws begin the journey back to Laramie.

Early the next day Mort, Slim and two other posse members are in Mort's office, standing around the pot bellied stove, drinking coffee.

Doc Webb comes into the office, his face grim. "I did all I could….he died about sunrise. I'm sorry…His sister and her husband were with him."

Emmett told Doc that his sister Rebecca and her husband Tom Parsons, operated the general store in Laramie- that was one of the reasons he agreed to buy land here.. They were summoned to Doc's office when it was clear that Emmett was dying.

Doc Webb goes out of the office and closes the door quietly behind him.

Mort sits down at his desk. "Damn!"

Slim knows what Mort is thinking. "I'll ride out now and find the other man," he says. "Did you get his name?"

Mort had sat with Emmett when he was first brought in and listened while the old man painfully recounted the details of the attack, and of the brief acquaintance with Jess.

"Jess Harper, out of Texas," says Mort.

"Any description?" asks Slim.

Mort opens his desk drawer, takes out a poster and hands it to Slim. Above the likeness of Jess it reads WANTED FOR MURDER- JESS HARPER- .REWARD $500. The poster was issued from Willow, Colorado.

One of the posse men standing behind Slim looks at the poster. "No wonder he high- tailed it outa there- he's wanted!"

"Not so fast," says Mort. "Harper wasn't guilty. The real murderer was caught and sentenced to hang. This poster's been withdrawn. Got a wire bout it from the Sheriff's office in Willow just last week. Odds are Harper doesn't know - still thinks he's wanted- that's why he rode off…Emmett said he thought the kid was in trouble but he didn't seem like a bad sort- s'pose he wanted to give the kid a chance to get away 'n try for a fresh start….."

"I'll tell him he's not wanted when I find him," says Slim.

Mort rolls the poster and hands it to Slim. "Take this and the wire from Sheriff Collins in Willow," says Mort. "And I'll write something letting Harper know that he's needed as a witness to the two murders last night…"

"But Emmett told you what happened- they shot him and Jake ...and we found 'em standin there with guns fired.. Isn't that proof? " asks Slim.

"They're sayin they just wanted to share the fire, 'n buy some grub . They're sayin the old men started shootin fore they had a chance to talk 'n they were just defendin themselves…first thing they did after I locked 'em up was to send a wire to Cheyenne to their lawyer, Benjamin Franklin Parker….He'll twist things around seven ways from sundown till none of us are sure what happened…"

"Where'd they get money for a lawyer?" asks Slim.

"We figure they got robbed money stashed with relatives all over the territory who'll get money to the gang when they need it …."says Mort. "We can't prove the other robberies, even some done with murders… this is the only time we got a live witness …you gotta find him, Slim".

A short time later Slim is about to mount up, the poster and letters in his coat pocket. He and Mort discuss he most likely route Jess would have taken away from the campsite.

"Could be on the way to Texas by now," says Slim.

"Maybe not," says Mort. "Emmett said the kid was hit too – couldn't say how bad. Might slow him down. He may have holed up or tried to get help. He might not be too far away."

"I'll find him," Slim assures Mort, mounting Alamo and kicking him to a gallop out of town.

Slim searches the area for miles around Laramie for the rest of the day- checking line shacks, abandoned cabins, small caves carved out of rocks along the trail where he himself has taken shelter when caught on the trail in a bad storm. He asks travellers he meets along the road going to and from Laramie– a rancher driving a wagonload of supplies, a peddler with a brightly coloured wagon selling patent medicines, a couple of prospectors with picks and shovels loaded into a small rickety wagon- if they have seen a man of Jess's description. Nothing. No one has seen the illusive Jess Harper.

It is getting onto dark. Slim is too far from town and the ranch to head back now. He knows he is in the area of a cabin belonging to Curtis – a friendly old trapper who has told Slim to drop in anytime and if he's not there to treat the cabin as his own.

Slim turns off the trail and finds his way to the cabin just as the sun goes down. He puts Alamo in the little stable that Curtis keeps for his mule and removes his saddle. The cabin is in darkness but the door is unlocked. Inside there is an aroma of recent cooking Slim lights the lamp and a fire and makes a quick supper from the supplies he has brought with him.

When Slim realizes that Curtis will not be returning for the night, he turns in, knowing he needs to be up at dawn the next day to resume his search. The territorial judge is due on his circuit in Laramie that afternoon and the trial of the outlaw gang is to go ahead. If there is to be a witness for the prosecution, Slim has to find Jess Harper- fast.

The next morning Slim is up at dawn, and is saddling Alamo when Curtis arrives home.

"Slim Sherman! Where you bin hidin?. What brings you up here? " asks Curtis.

"Lookin for somebody,": says Slim. "I took you up on your offer to use the cabin for the night."

"Anytime," says Curtis. "You leavin already?" The old man has little company and was looking forward to sharing his jug of moonshine whisky with Slim.

"Can't stay, Curtis," says Slim. He takes the poster out of his pocket." You seen anything of this man?"

Curtis studies the poster. "Might of done…couldn't tell fer sure… passed a feller on the Carbon trail bout a half hour ago… ain't had a look close up…he wern't settin his horse real good…"

Slim mounts up. "What direction was he headin?" asks Slim.

"West," says Curtis. "Looked to be following the creek."

Slim kicks Alamo to a gallop in that direction.

"Hey Slim!" Curtis calls after him. "You watch yerself- that feller's wanted!"

Slim gallops Alamo to a fork in the road. He slows the horse and follows the narrow, winding trail leading west. The trail tracks the bed of a small creek and is heavily treed. Slim figures it would be the route a man in Harper's situation would take.

Slim slows Alamo to a walk as he comes to a section of trail where there a clearing and an outgrowth of rocks with a rough path leading to the creekbed. A horse, half hidden by trees, is grazing the fresh grass by the water – the rider is nowhere to be seen.

Slim glances around the rocks – it was the perfect spot for a man to hide and ambush anyone following him. Slim guesses that the man would probably be getting water, as this was the first spot on the trail that gave easy access to the creek. He takes his gun out of its holster, puts it in his saddle bag and starts cautiously down the path toward where the horse is tied.

A shot is fired and the bullet strikes a tree trunk a short distance from where Slim is walking.

"That's far enough, Mister," says a ragged, low voice.

"Jess Harper!" says Slim. "I need to talk to you…" Slim continues down the path.

There is no response, then a few seconds later another shot is fired. This time the bullet hits a tree a few feet from Slim's head. Slim stops walking.

"Name's Slim Sherman. I'm not carryin a gun. I was in the posse night before last at a campsite on the Laramie Road- two men were killed…"

"I ain't killed nobody!' says the raspy voice.

"I know," says Slim. "But you were there and saw what happened . You took off when the posse got there. You did that because you thought you were wanted…"

"Who says?" demands the voice.

"The law in Willow, Colorado," says Slim. "They put out a poster on you- but it's been withdrawn. They caught the murderer and he's been sentenced to hang. You're not wanted now…"

Jess steps out from behind the rocks holding a rifle. His clothing is dirty, his face is unshaven, haggard and feverish. "Keep talkin," he orders.

"I need to get papers outa my pocket- just papers," Slim assures him.

Jess nods permission for him to retrieve the papers, still aiming the rifle at him.

Slim takes out the poster and shows it to Jess.

"I've seen that," snaps Jess.

Slim takes out the wire message from the Sheriff of Willow and Mort Corey's letter. "You can read these yourself. "

"Lay 'em down over here," says Jess, "then step way back. "

Slim obeys.

Jess drops to one knee by the letters, holding one letter, then the other, in one hand and reading it , still holding the rifle with the other hand. He looks at Slim. "This on the level?"

Slim nods. "You got no call to fear the law now. The gang that killed those two old men are bein tried in Laramie today. We need you to come back and testify at the trial…"

"But the old man said he'd tell the law everythin," says Jess.

"The old man didn't make it," says Slim.

Jess looks at the ground for a few long moments.

"If you don't come back they'll walk free," says Slim. "We know they've done murder and robbery all over the territory. But we can't prove it. This is the law's only chance to bring them to justice, because this time we'd have a live witness- you."

Jess finally lowers the rifle. "All right… I'll go back." He walks slowly to his horse, slides the rifle into the saddle scabbard and gathers the reins. He mounts the horse with some effort.

Slim remembers that Mort said the kid had been hit. But Slim cannot spare the kid or the horses if they are to get to the trial on time. He walks back to Alamo and mounts up. Slim leads the way back to Laramie at a swift, steady pace.

When they reach town it is past 2 pm and the trial has started. As there is no courthouse, the only building large enough to hold the trial is the saloon. Jess and Slim dismount, tie their horses and go inside. Heads turn as they walk in, spurs jangling.

Mort sees Slim, with Jess Harper in tow and gestures for him to come forward to the table where the lawyers have been seated. Mort says something to the prosecutor who turns around to see that his witness has finally arrived.

"What's goin on here, counsellor?" asks Territorial Judge Lewis Hardy, a no nonsense former army officer, appointed Territorial Judge by Governor Campbell..

The prosecutor stands ."Your honour. Jess Harper, the man Sheriff Corey testified was at the scene of the murder, is here now."

"Well then, let's hear what he has to say," says the judge. "Come on up here 'n set down, Mr Harper." The judge gestures to a chair at the front of the room beside the judge's table. .

Jess appears nervous as he walks to the witness chair, still not sure whether he believes he has been cleared of the murder charges against him in Willow. The effort of the ride has taken its toll. He sits down wearily and pulls his frayed jacket tighter around him.

The judge's clerk hands Jess the Bible and swears him in.

The prosecutor stands up. "Mr Harper, could you tell the court where you were on the evening of October 5…"

"Never mind all that," says the Judge. He looks at Jess. "Sheriff Corey here says you was there when these 4 men standin accused come to be at the camp o' Jake Campbell and Emmett Miller. That bein so- tell the court what happened. "

"I bin ridin all day… saw the smoke from a fire... two old men – said their names was Jake Campbell 'n Emmett Miller -was there havin supper… they give me somethin to eat… we was just talkin when 4 men walked outa the dark… "

"Do you see those men here today?" asks the prosecutor.

"Yeah," says Jess pointing to the McIver gang members and looking at them coldly.

"Witness is pointing to the four accused," says the prosecutor for the benefit of the judge's clerk.

"Did the accused say anything when they came into the camp?" asks the prosecutor.

"They walked in all holdin guns on us…said they was in the business o' robbin banks…had just robbed the bank in Cheyenne but the money was gone- teller'd told 'em that two ranchers had took out all their money and were travellin to Laramie. They couldn't find the money in the saddlebags…so they figured it was stashed…" Jess is finding talking difficult and stops for a moment.

"Then what happened?" asks the prosecutor.

"Jake…Mr Campbell tried to knock the rifle outa his hands," Jess points to Matt McIver.

Benjamin Franklin Parker pops up. "Objection! The witness can't speculate on the intent of Mr Campbell's actions …"

"Over –ruled," says the judge, "he's sayin what he saw. Now set down."

"Then that one," -Jess points to Vern-"shot Jake. … Emmett stood up 'n tried to draw…then that one shot him..." Jess points to .Pete.

"Did you fire your gun, Mr Harper?" asks the prosecutor.

"Yeah, after they shot Jake…I hit one of 'em in the leg."

"Were you shot yourself?"

"Yeah," says Jess.

"Doc, can you come up here and take a look at Harper for the record?" says the judge.

Doc steps forward and confirms that Jess has suffered a recent gunshot wound.

"Did you see who shot you?" asks the prosecutor..

"That one," says Jess, pointing to Vern." Then the posse come in 'n took over…"

"You didn't wait to talk to the posse?," says the prosecutor.

"No, " says Jess swallowing nervously.

"Why was that?"

Jess takes a moment to answer. "I… there was a WANTED poster out on me…"

"Your honour , Sheriff Corey has testified and filed exhibits establishing Mr Harper's innocence of the murder charge in Willow Colorado and the withdrawl of the WANTED poster."

"So noted," says the judge

"You got any questions for him?" the judge asks Parker.

"No questions," says Parker, seeing that the game is up. He had not expected any living witnesses .

"You got anything else to say?" asks the judge, guessing Parker will not be calling his clients to testify.

"Nothing further judge," says Parker sitting down.. The gang had already paid his fee.

"You can step down, Mr Harper," says the judge.

Jess walks back to a row of chairs by the door and sits down near Slim, half turning in the chair, looking at the door.

"Gonna take a short recess 'n return with the verdict. Bartender, no drinkin till this trial's over," he warns. The judge goes into the small back room of the saloon. Doc Webb slips into the room after him. The judge emerges a short time later.

"Order!" says the clerk as the judge sits down at his table. "Accused, please stand."

The McIver brothers stand up, still cocky and insolent.

"Matthew McIver, Peter McIver, Vernon McIver and Thomas McIver … I find you guilty of the murder of Jake Campbell and Emmett Miller, as charged. I also find you guilty of the attempted murder of Jess Harper. I sentence you to be taken from here to Cheyenne to a place of execution where you will be hanged by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls. Remove the prisoners."

"I have one more piece of business," says Judge Hardy. "Mr Harper, your testimony has been of vital importance. I am ordering that you remain in Laramie under the jurisdiction of Sheriff Corey until the formalities of recording the evidence are concluded. During that time, I direct that you be provided with whatever medical care you require, at the territory's expense.. Sheriff, can we arrange to billet Mr Harper in the hotel – I think that would be more comfortable than a bunk in the jail." The judge is speaking with a touch of humour, but all Jess hears is the word "jail."

Jess looks at Slim with bitter anger.

"Slim Sherman stands up. "Judge Hardy- Mr Harper can stay at my ranch…There's someone there all the time…save the sheriff having to keep track of him…"

The judge turns to Mort. "Is that acceptable Sheriff?"

Mort looks surprised and relieved. "Yes judge, that'll do fine."

Slim and Jess walk down the steps of the saloon/courtroom to where their horses are tied. Doc Webb steps up beside them, leading his horse. I'll ride along with you Slim-I'll tend to Mr Harper when we get to the ranch."

"Ranch is about 12 miles outa town. Trail's good all the way," says Slim pleasantly.

Jess turns on Slim angrily.." I shoulda knowed better than to trust you! You said I'd be free o' the law if I come in…now that judge is sayin I can't leave…."

"It's just for a short time, till they go over all the evidence," explains Doc. "Lawyer Parker's a tricky one- they want to make sure he has no grounds to challenge the verdicts. They can't afford to lose track of you."

Jess, Slim and Doc ride at a comfortable pace for about half an hour, then take a short stop to rest the horses before continuing on. Jess pulls up Traveller some distance away from Slim and Doc, leaning forward in the saddle, head down.

"Thought witnesses were free to leave after a trial," says Slim.

"I told Judge Hardy he had to do something to keep Harper here," says Doc. "he's badly wounded- he needs attention, but he looked ready to bolt out the door as soon as the verdict came in. I don't think he trusts what he's been told about Willow…"

Slim looks at Jess, sullenly waiting for the ride to resume. " I guess maybe if I'd been falsely accused and my face was plastered all over the territory with a $500 price tag on my hide, I'd have trouble trustin the law as well."

They ride up to the ranch just before dark. Jonesy and Andy come out onto the porch to find Slim, Doc and a stranger waiting to come inside.

"Who's he?' Andy asks Slim as a grubby looking Jess passes him on the porch.

"I'll tell you later ," says Slim. "Jonesy, can you give Doc a hand if he needs it… Doc, you can use the back bedroom.. I'll get some water boilin."

Andy follows Slim into the kitchen. "Slimmmm," says Andy impatiently. "What's he doin here? "

"He was a witness at the murder trial, Andy. The gang shot him too .He's just here for a few days till he's well enough to go on his way. Just stay away from him and leave him be, like you would any other wild, hurt critter."

Doc extracts the bullet and spends the rest of the night sitting in a chair by the bed as Jess's fever and related delirium runs its course . Finally Jess drops off to sleep about sunrise. Seeing his patient has final settled, Doc closes his eyes and drops off to sleep.

Doc awakes a short time later to the smell of bacon and biscuits and coffee. Jonesy comes into the room and calls him to the breakfast table.

"How's the patient?' asks Slim as Doc sits down.

"He'll pull through… just needs some rest … . Jonesy can manage the doctorin..I'll check on him in a few days," says Doc. He looks thoughtful. "Can't help thinkin that young feller's had a pretty rough time…..caught bits 'n pieces of what he was mumblin in the fever…somethin about prison…the war, got real agitated fore he passed out…"

"Likely wouldn't want us askin about it… seems like a real loner…he'll be on his way soon enough," says Slim, finishing his breakfast, and putting on his hat and gun as he goes out the door.

A couple of days later Mort Corey rides up to the ranch, knocks and goes inside. Jonesy is clearing up breakfast and starting lunch preparations for the mid day stage.

"Help yourself to the coffee," says Jonesy, holding up a half peeled potato." There's biscuits on the table."

Mort pours himself a coffee, sits at the table and butters a couple of biscuits.

"You here on official business?" asks Jonesy.

"No, just thought I'd look in on young Mr Harper," says Mort. "How's he doin?"

Jonsey shrugs. "Mendin well enough, I s'pose. He's a man o' 'few words…Seems mighty resentful of bein here…"

"Just wanted to let him know that the McIver gang is bein held in Cheyenne. Lawyer Parker got young Tommy to turn on the others…in hope he can get his death sentence commuted…Tommy's confessin bout the gang's other crimes… law in Cheyenne thinks we may be able to recover some of the money and other property that's been stolen, get 'em convicted for other crimes. .

"How many times can you hang 'em?" asks Jonesy.

"In their case, there couldn't be too many times," says Mort. Though a seasoned law man, he has been sickened by the callous brutality of the gang's many crimes.

Mort goes down the hall and knocks before opening the door into Jess's room.

Jess looks at him coldly as he enters, "Come to check on your prisoner, Sheriff?"

"Prisoner?" says Mort. "What 're you talkin about? You're not a prisoner."

"That judge said I wasn't free to go… that I was bein kept in Laramie under your watch" Jess reminds Mort.

Mort sits down in a chair by the bed. "You're free to leave anytime you want. I have no authority to hold you…we didn't you want to leave until you'd gotten the doctorin' you needed…we thought you might be scared enough to ride off after the trail .. "

"Then what that judge said… was a trick!" says Jess angrily.

Mort loses patience with the angry young man. "Yes, it was a trick… to save your life. How far do you think you would have got with a bullet in your chest?"

"Was Slim Sherman in on it?" asks Jess.

"No, Slim was not "in on it." He saw someone in need of help and offered it .Because that's the kind of man he is . And if you are too stubbornly ungrateful to appreciate that, I really pity you."

"I don't need your pity!" snaps Jess.

"No, I s'pose you don't," says Mort. "Son, you've bin runnin so long you don't know how to do anythin else…maybe you finally got a chance to stop runnin …to heal up and rest …and find a different way to live. These are good people… the best…you need to start trustin folks again… and you can start with Slim Sherman .

The next day is Sunday. Andy is setting the "Sunday table" using Slim's mother's good china and silver, complete with proper serving dishes. Jonesy is putting the finishing touches on the meal- roast chicken with all the trimmings, hot biscuits and fresh coffee. Slim is sitting at his desk, going over the stage line accounts.

"Dinner's about ready Slim," says Jonesy. He looks down the hall in the direction of Jess's room. "Was you gonna… ?"

"Sure… just lost track o' time, " says Slim. He goes to the door, knocks and enters. Jess is re-reading the previous week's Laramie Daily Sentinel for the third time. He looks up at Slim as he enters.

"Jonesy says you're eatin better," says Slim pleasantly.

Jonesy had noticed Jess's appetite had perked up considerably after Mort's visit.

"Andy, Jonesy 'n me are so busy through the week we don't generally get time to sit down to dinner as a family. My Mother set quite a store by Sunday dinner….we've tried to hold to the custom, much as we can….If you're feelin up to it we'd like you to join us at the table…"

Jess is very hungry and the cooking aromas that have been wafting down the hall all afternoon have made him even hungrier. "Reckon I would like a change from these four walls," he says getting out of bed and tucking in the too - large shirt of Slim's that Jonesy has given him.

Jess follows Slim to the table. Andy is at his place and Jonesy is about to sit down, leaving the "guest chair" for Jess. Out of habit Jess glances nervously at the chair. Sitting in the "guest chair" he would have his back to the door.

"You can sit here Jess," says Slim smoothly, pulling his own chair out from the table, and taking the "guest chair" himself.

Slim has given Andy and Jonesy strict orders not to ask Jess personal questions. The dinner conversation revolves around the food, the stage business and Slim's parents' arrival in Wyoming.

Jess accepts seconds on the chicken and dumplings offered by Jonesy and when Jonesy takes away his cleaned plate he tells Jonesy," that was real good."

"We ain't done yet," says Andy.

"There's more?" asks Jess.

"The best part- we're havin two kinds o' pie!" says Andy, going to the kitchen to help Jonesy cut up the dessert.

After finishing his apple pie Jess says quietly "Bin a long time since I tasted apple pie that good."

"Jonesy makes the best pies in Wyoming," brags Andy.

"You two better stop turning his head bout his cookin," laughs Slim. "He may stop doin everythin else 'n think it's enough to just to cook.."

"Only thing I'd druther not do is handle horses," says Jonesy. "Them critters just plain don't like me!"

"They know you don't like them, Jonesy," says Andy. ""Specially Outlaw."

Slim stands up and goes over to the stove. "Coffee's ready." He brings the pot over to the table and fills the cups. "We like to sit outside on the porch after dinner... " he says as he holds open the door for the others, including Jess.

The next day Slim is doing some emergency fence repair, and has left the relay duties to Andy and Jonesy. Jess and Andy are sitting on the porch when the stage rolls in. Well enough now to be up and around, Jess prefers to be outside.

Mose pulls up the team. Jonesy comes outside and looks apprehensively at the four horses waiting to be unhitched.

"I'll get the new team, Jonesy," says Andy, heading for the barn.

Jonesy approaches the coach to begin the unhitching. Outlaw is one of the lead horses on the morning run. As he watches Jonesy, his tail is twitching , his ears are pinned back, his eyes are wild. When Jonesy approaches Outlaw to unhitch him Outlaw lunges at Jonesy and tries to bite him. Jonesy jumps away, swearing.

"Horse givin you trouble, Jonesy?" says Mose, amused.

Jess has been watching Outlaw's behaviour. He walks off the porch and over to the stage. "Let me do it," he tells Jonesy.

Jess steps up beside Outlaw , pats his neck, then runs a hand down his shoulder and further down the horse's front left leg. The horse moves suddenly as he touches the horse's foreleg. "Leg's botherin him," he tells Jonesy and Mose. "That's why he's so fractious. Needs to be rested and have that leg tended to."

Jess unhitches Outlaw and the rest of the team. He looks at Mose, chatting to the passengers. "How bout takin these to the barn. I'll help hitch up the new ones."

Andy has been standing by with the fresh team. Jess and Andy quickly hitch up the new team together.

After the stage pulls out. Jess goes to the barn to find Outlaw and tend to the horse's sore leg. Andy follows Jess over to Outlaw's stall.

"You really like critters," says Andy.

"Four legged ones," says Jess.

"Me too!" says Andy. "I got a raccoon, Sam, does tricks. I'll show him to you after supper,."

The next day Doc Webb is in the area and drops by to check on Jess, who is still in his room. "Looks like you're healing up just fine, son," says Doc.

Jess buttons his shirt. "Thanks for what you done for me… I wasn't thinkin real clear…I was gonna ride off after the trial.. don't know where I'd've ended up if I had."

"It's us oughta be thankin you, son," says Doc. "They couldn't have got the verdict on the McIvers without you."

When Doc and Jess come outside Andy, Jonesy, Slim and Mose are sitting on the porch, discussing the picnic and dance planned in town for the next evening. The Laramie mayor got a deal on a large revival meeting tent that became available after a travelling preacher expired in Cheyenne the month before.

"Everythin ready in town for the dance, Doc?" asks Jonesy.

"Everybody's sure lookin forward to it," says Doc, "you'd think it was the fourth of Ju-ly. You folks goin?"

"We sure are!" says Jonesy. The piano is being moved from the saloon to the tent for the dance and Jonesy will provide much of the music.

"Jess is comin too, ain't he?" says Andy.

Slim smiles. "How about it Doc- you think Mr Harper'd survive a Laramie dance night?

"I s'pose he can go along with you.. But no dancin and no brawlin," Doc warns Jess.

The next day Jess is in his room, shaving, getting ready for the evening's entertainment.

Andy runs into the room, carrying a bundle of clothes in his arms. Slim follows him, about to ask where the clothes came from.

"Jess, look here! Mr Parsons from the General Store brung you all these new clothes!"

Jess looks at the clothes, instantly resentful. "I don't need no charity," says Jess angrily.

Andy is crestfallen. "But it ain't.. "

Slim takes the clothes gently from Andy. "Andy why don't you go help Jonesy with his chores so we'll all be ready to leave…"

"Emmett Miller was Rebecca Parsons brother, " Slim says to Jess. "If you hadn't come back and testified, her brother's killers would never have been brought to justice. Rebecca and her husband operate the General Store in town… They want to give something to you…they don't see it as charity…and neither should you." Slim puts the clothes on the bed and turns to go.

Jess mumbles something. Slim thinks it may have been "thanks."

Some time later Jonesy is waiting in the buckboard. Slim and Andy are mounted on their horses.

Jess steps out of the ranch house door, dressed in a new blue shirt , dark pants, new boots and new black hat. Following Doc's orders he carries his left arm in a sling. He climbs onto the buckboard beside Jonesy.

"Well, you sure cleaned up good," says Jonesy.

Slim smiles, pleased Jess has accepted the Parsons' gifts. "Lucky for the rest of us Doc said no dancin for you tonight. "

The revival tent has been set up on Main Street. Lanterns have been hung inside. Large tables have been set up for the food and drink, now being brought out by the mothers and grandmothers while the young, single women, wearing new party frocks, compete for the attention of the local single men.

The men stand around in groups, waiting for the food, adding moonshine whisky from flasks to their glasses of lemonade. They look over the girls in their finery, as they target their dance partners.

When the Sherman party arrives Andy runs off immediately to find his school friends. Jonesy is greeted enthusiastically as he walks over to the piano. Clem Cameron, who has been bravely but inexpertly rendering Oh Susannah on the banjo, gratefully steps aside as Jonesy arrives and sits down at the piano..

Slim sees the manager of the stage line and needs to speak to him. He sees a row of chairs have been set up near the food. He suggests Jess grab a chair while they are available as he may feel the need to sit down later in the evening. Slim tells Jess he'll be back shortly to introduce him around.

Jess chooses a chair in a darkish corner, trying to avoid notice, wondering now if he should have come along. However as the music and dancing begin and people attack the food tables, no one pays any attention to him – until Lucinda, one of the town belles, notices there is a fresh man in town.

She hovers over the food table for a few moments, drifting closer to where Jess is sitting, then suddenly notices him. "Well, hello there. I ain't seen you in town before. I'm Lucinda," she says with a dimpled smile.

Jess begins to stand up.

"Oh, don't get up- I can see you're poorly. I'll bring you like some lemonade…"

Before Jess can answer, Belinda, a rival town belle, has also noticed Jess. She has done her homework and found out before coming over who the stranger sitting by himself was. "Evenin," she says sweetly. "You're Jess Harper- that drifter got them outlaws condemned to hang…why, you ain't got nothin to eat.. I'll go git you somethin…"

"I'M getting it!" says Lucinda. After all, she saw him first.

"You do that,' says Belinda. She sits down in the chair beside Jess. "We'll just set here and git acquainted…"

Lucinda gives Belinda a withering look as she leaves. She quickly returns with a large piece of chocolate cake on a china plate. "I made this cake," she says proudly, offering it to Jess.

"She's lyin," says Belinda, intercepting the plate. "Her Ma made it."

"I'm sure it's real good - whoever made it," says Jess.

Belinda relents and hands him the plate. "You wanna dance later?"

"Not tonight," says Jess apologetically, gesturing to his arm in the sling.

Belinda sees Jim Brady, a young cowhand who is smitten with her, approaching. "Belinda, you wanna dance?"

"I surely would," says Belinda. "Bye Jess," she says as she and Jim join the square dance.

"I come here to dance too," says Lucinda apologetically, waving to Clint Adams, the apprentice blacksmith, who walks over quickly and takes her hand. "But it was nice meetin you," she says as Clint swings her onto the dance floor.

Jess doesn't mind the girls leaving. Now he can enjoy his chocolate cake.

True to his word, Slim returns and introduces Jess to several townsfolk who are aware of his testimony against the gang and greet him warmly. Later, several Laramie old timers, who are making sure that none of the food goes to waste, sit down beside Jess and tell exaggerated tales about killing bears and mountain lions and wolves.

Meanwhile, Slim notices the new lady school teacher is between dance partners and takes the opportunity to introduce himself and ask her to dance. It is the last dance of the evening and Slim is very pleased that it is a waltz…..

The next day Slim is attempting to fix the gate on the corral where the stage horses are kept. It is a two man job but Andy is in school and Jonesy has gone to town for supplies. Jess has been feeding and watering the horses in the barn. He sees Slim struggling with a heavy board and comes over and holds the board so Slim can nail it into place. He helps position the latches so Slim can attach them, and then tests the swing of the gate to make sure it opens properly.

"Can see you've mended fences before," says Slim, hoping Jess might open up a bit about his past.

"Some," says Jess, without further comment.

When Jonesy arrives back from town with the supplies, Jess helps Slim unload the buckboard.

"Thanks for your help this morning," says Slim.

"Weren't much," says Jess dismissively.

Later that day Slim rides into town to make a payment on the bank note on the ranch. As he is riding home he is alarmed to hear the sound of gunshots coming from the direction of the ranch house.

He spurs Alamo down the road and dismounts, drawing his gun. The gunshots are coming from the corral behind the house where a line of cans have been set up on the fence.

Slim sees Jess standing some distance from the fence. He watches as Jess draws and fires, knocking every can off the fence. But what impresses Slim more is the speed with which Jess draws his gun- the fastest draw he has ever seen. Slim realizes his houseguest is not just a simple drifting cowhand.

That evening, Slim and Jess sit on the porch, finishing their coffee. Slim senses there is something on Jess's mind.

"Figure I'll ride out in a day or so," says Jess.

"Doc said you ought take it easy for a while. Sure you're ready to go?" says Slim.

"Yeah," says Jess. "Weather's gonna change any day now. Don't want to be hittin snow on the trail."

The next day Jess and Slim are changing the teams on the morning stage when Mort Corey rides up. He does not dismount. His expression is tense and serious. He waits until the passengers have boarded and the stage has pulled out.

"What is it, Mort?" asks Slim. He's known the old law man long enough to know that his grim expression can only mean trouble.

"Matt, Vern 'n Pete McIver busted outa jail in Cheyenne," says Mort.

"How?!" says Slim in disbelief.

"Who knows? Somebody got to the guards… McIvers have relatives all over the territory lookin after their robbery money… that last mine payroll they stole'd be enough to turn the head of a few $20 a month prison guards. However they done it, they're out. I'm getting up a posse in case they come this way."

"Posse?" says Jess dismissively. 'Farmers 'n storekeepers?."

"What of it?" says Mort.

"The men you're after are killers," says Jess.

"He's right, Mort," says Slim. "And now they've been sentenced to hang. They won't think twice about gunnin down any man goes up against 'em. ".

"Any volunteers yet?" asks Jess.

Mort doesn't answer.

"I'll go with you, Mort," says Slim.

"I'll come too," says Jess.

Slim looks at Jess. "Sure you're up to it?" he asks. He has noted that Jess still seems to tire after any real exertion.

"Yeah," says Jess. "Got a score to settle with them McIvers."

Slim, Jess and Mort have quick meal, then they pack provisions and all the extra ammunition they can carry.

Slim and Mort study a map of the area while Jess cleans and oils his six gun and rifle.

Slim, Mort and Jess are about to mount up when Frank Longley, a deputy sheriff from Cheyenne , rides up to the ranch at a gallop. He pulls up his horse and dismounts almost before the horse stops moving.

"Mort! Slim! Thank be Jesus I found you!" says Longley, his breathing ragged. "I near wore out a couple o' horses gettin here."

"What the hell's wrong Frank?" says Mort impatiently. He has never seen Frank, an easy going middle aged blacksmith who fills in as deputy in Cheyenne, so agitated.

"McIver bunch busted out o' jail!" says Frank.

"We know," says Mort, "we're headin out, takin a look around, in case they come this way."

"You can count on it," says Frank. "Local rummy Hughey Gower was sleepin off a drunk in the cell next to one where we was holdin McIvers.. They ain't seen him- he was all covered over by a blanket. He heard 'em talkin –all about how when they got out they was gonna pay a call to the sheriff in Laramie and all his posse men, and to the drifter got 'em sent up fer hangin. Then they're headin north far as they can go- maybe Canada.."

"We need to warn the others," says Slim, thinking of the three other ranchers who had been in the posse that captured the McIvers. "Frank, saddle a fresh horse, tell Jonesy what's happened, get him to give you directions to Ed Johnston's, Jack Latham's and Fred Clayton's places – they were in the posse that night."

"You think Andy 'n Jonesy'll be safe here?" says Jess.

"Jonesy knows what to do, "says Slim. Slim has joined many a posse and he had Jonesy have had to prepare plans for the eventuality that vengeful outlaws may attack Slim's family and ranch. "They say who they were lookin for first?" asks Slim.

"Likely the sheriff," says Frank. "Hughey says they was talkin bout hittin the town at night, creatin a ruckus so somebody'd call the sheriff , then they'd gun him in the street."

"That means they'll be taken the Laramie road- only way that leads into town from the east," says Mort.

"I come over back trails I knowed from trappin 'n prospectin," says Frank. "Saves a lot o' time .McIvers might not find 'em, not bein from around here."

"If they're on the road they gotta come by Turtle Rock," says Mort. "If we can get there first we can get above 'em on the trail and wait for 'em to go past."

"And we're shootin to kill. Right, Sheriff?" says Jess.

"We're shooting to kill," Mort confirms.

Mort, Slim and Jess mount up and kick their horses to a gallop heading east, along the Laramie Road toward Turtle Rock.

As they approach the rocks they slow their horses. Jess, who is riding in the lead, looks up and sees a rifle barrel glinting behind a rocky shelf overlooking the trail. He pulls up Traveller and yells back at Slim and Mort, pointing to a spot in the rocks ahead. "They're already here!" As he speaks, several shots are heard and bullets hit the trail just ahead of them.

Slim, Jess and Mort dismount, pull their rifles out of their scabbards, release their horses and take cover behind the large boulders and tall evergreen trees beside the trail. They spread out, taking cover individually. There is another burst of gunfire and bullets hit the rocks they are using for cover.

The three outlaws have separated. Each has found cover in a different spot from which to rain fire on the men below.

Slim sees one of the outlaws carrying a rifle and moving in the rocks. He stands up, and takes a long moment to aim, guessing where the outlaw's next step will be. He fires, missing the shot, and giving his own position away.

Pete McIver has Slim in sight and fires, hitting Slim in the leg.

Jess sees Slim hit the ground and crawl for cover behind some low rocks and scrub evergreens as Pete continues to fire.

"Slim!" says Jess, crouching low and running back to where he is lying. Jess kneels beside him, takes off his neck scarf and wraps it tightly around the bleeding wound in Slim's leg.

"I'll be all right," says Slim. "Try to get to Mort. I'll draw their fire."

Jess presses Slim's shoulder briefly and does as he's told, crawling until he is sure he is out of Pete McIver's line of fire, then running, crouched , until he can see Mort Corey kneeling behind a large boulder.

Meanwhile, Slim reloads his rifle and shifts his position to take the pressure off his wounded leg. He scans the rocks, watching for the slightest movement . He figures Pete will come closer, and move in for the kill, knowing he has wounded his prey.

But to get close enough to finish off Slim Pete has to move between two large boulders and in doing so becomes fully visible for a few seconds. Slim's rifle is trained on that exact spot. As Pete steps into view Slim fires. Pete stops, a stunned look on his face. He drops his rifle and falls dead onto the rocks below.

Jess dives to the ground beside Mort, just as a hail of bullets hits the ground a short distance behind him. "Slim's hit," Jess tells Mort.

"How bad?" asks Mort.

"Not sure," says Jess. "He told me to help you."

"He would," says Mort. "He got one of them ." Mort had seen Pete fall into the rocks.

Jess fires rapidly three times into the rocks. Fire is returned from two widely spread positions. Jess sees a way to access the higher rocks on a natural pathway screened by some scrub trees. Judging from the direction of fire he can tell one of the shooters is positioned somewhere near where the path leads.

"I think I can get up there," he says quietly to Mort. "We're fish in a barrel down here." Jess leaves his rifle with Mort and checks his six shooter.

Mort nods. "I'll cover you."

Mort fires his rifle as Jess scrambles up the narrow, rocky pathway. When he has almost reached Vern McIver's hiding spot he steps on a dead branch, which snaps noisily. McIver stands up and turns, holding his rifle. Before Vern can fire Jess draws his gun and shoots him. "Damn you," he says viciously as he falls dead.

Jess hears more shots being fired and returned. Jess can tell from the direction of the shots that Matt McIver and Mort are exchanging fire at fairly close range. Jess follows the path, climbing over the rocky outcrops, holding onto the branches of trees along the way. He looks down and all at once sees Matt almost right below him, closing in on Mort from behind. Mort is kneeling, reloading his rifle.

"Hey Sheriff!" says Matt, laughing, holding his rifle on the lawman.

Mort turns but has no weapon ready to fire.

"Bet you never thought you'd see me agin ," smirks Matt, raising the rifle.

Jess draws his gun and steps out from behind a large evergreen to get a clear shot at McIver but he loses his footing on a jagged rock and almost falls. He drops his gun and it bounces off the rocks and lands on the ground below..

As McIver looks up Jess leaps from the rock above him and lands on McIver, knocking the rifle out of his hands. They scuffle on the ground, then McIver gets away from Jess and stands up, grabbing the rifle from the ground. At the same time Jess sees his six gun lying on the ground nearby. He rolls over and grabs it and lying on his belly he holds up the revolver and shoots McIver.

Mort, his rifle now loaded, walks quickly over to McIver, rifle poised over his head, ready to finish him off. But Jess's bullet had pierced his heart and he was already dead.

"Harper, I don't know how much longer I got to live, but you just took about 10 years off whatever I got left," says Mort.

The next day Slim is lying on the cot just inside the door of the ranch house while Doc Webb is tending to his leg wound. Jonesy watches as Doc applies a clean bandage and ties it on securely.

"Thanks Doc," says Slim.

"How's it lookin?" asks Jonesy.

"Nothin's broken," says Doc. "Should heal up all right. Just stay off it for a couple a weeks at least."

"A couple of weeks!" says Slim. "I can't be laid up for a couple o' weeks…"

"You don't have a choice," says Doc. "You gotta rest 'n let that leg heal proper."

"Don't fret, Slim," says Jonesy. "Andy 'n me can manage the stage… 'n we can ask Frank Brown's oldest boy to help out with the stock- heard he's bin lookin for work cause he's savin for some land…"

Jess is walking up the hall to the front room, carrying his bedroll. He had told Slim and the others of his plan to leave today, the day before the outlaws had escaped. But now he overhears the conversation between Doc and Slim and Jonesy.

"Couple a weeks ain't gonna make much matter to me either way. Ill stick around till you're back on your feet," he says to Slim.

"Thanks," says Slim.

Jess proves as good as his word. He and Andy handle the stage stop duties with surprising efficiency. In between stage runs Jess does blacksmithing while Andy chops wood, milks the cows and runs errands for Jonesy without complaint.

Jess completes a fence section that he and Slim had been working on the day they had joined the posse. And on Sunday, using new fishing lines Jess had cut, Jess and Andy go fishing and bring home fresh trout for supper.

Temporarily freed from helping with the horse teams, Jonesy is doing an inventory of supplies, organizing the pantry and making up an order for the next 3 months.

As soon as he is able to get out of bed Slim spends his time catching up on the accounting, in advance of the stage line auditor's visit next month.

It is now three weeks since Slim was injured and he is now up and around, walking without the cane Doc had insisted he use for the first week or so after he was shot.

The morning stage pulls in and Jess leads the new team out of the barn. He sees Slim unhitching the horses, without any apparent pain or limitation. After the stage pulls out Jess watches Slim walk back to the porch without limping.

"Looks like you're just bout good as new," says Jess. "Guess I can ride out now. "

Slim has valued Jess's help and has been trying to find a way to ask him to stay on without making it appear like an obligation. He has been looking for some indication from Jess that he wants to stay but there has been none. Slim senses Jess is anxious to be on his way so he feels he has to respect his decision and does not try to change his mind.

Jess packs his few belongings and takes his leave of Andy, Jonesy and Slim. He mounts up and rides away.

Around lunch time Mort arrives at the ranch. Slim has just finished some blacksmith work and he and Mort go inside for lunch.

Jonesy brings the pot of ham and beans over to the table and dishes out the food. .

"Jess here?" asks Mort, noting the empty chair.

"He left this morning," says Slim.

Mort is visibly disappointed. "I wanted to talk to him."

"He ain't in trouble, is he?" Andy wants to know.

"No, nothin like that," says Mort.

"I wish he would've stayed," says Andy wistfully. "Why don't you go after him Slim? Maybe you could bring him back. "

Slim butters a biscuit and digs it into the beans on his plate. "His mind was made up Andy. Nothin' was gonna change it."

. "If Jess was here to help you, I could spend more time on my school work," says Andy.

Slim looks at his brother skeptically. "Since when have you wanted to spend more time on your school work?"

"Horses 're gonna miss Jess," says Jonesy. "Them critters sure mind him…not like when I have to change 'em… if we was to hire Jess for the stage work I'd have more time to make extra money playin the piana in the saloon… might even have time to write some music…. There's fellers in New York payin big money for new American music.."

"Why were you lookin for Jess, Sheriff?" asks Andy. 

"Well, truth be told my gun hand ain't what it used to be…bin kinda stiff 'n sore of late…" says Mort.

"You need liniment ," says Jonesy. "Just made up a fresh batch…" He begins to get up from the table.

"I don't need liniment," says Mort, almost angrily. "I need an able bodied young fill - in deputy with a fast draw and some common sense. I was hopin Harper might want the job…now he's gone."

"Not quite," says Andy. "He told me he's stayin in Laramie tonight. It's Saturday night so the cowhands 're in off the trail . Jess is gonna play poker in the saloon and win lots of money fore he leaves."

"I'd like to talk him into stayin," says Mort. "But all I got to offer is fill -in work gettin shot at. That don't amount to much…young man needs steady work…doin somethin with a future …"

"You need help here, Slim" says Jonesy. "You know you do…you're just too dang proud to ask for it."

"Please Slim," pleads Andy. "See if he'll come back."

"All right," says Slim, seeing he won't have any peace till he makes the effort to retrieve Jess. "I'll go find him in town and ask him. But if he says no this time, that's gonna be the end of it…"

Slim buckles on his gun, grabs his hat from the peg by the door and saddles up Alamo.

Slim rides into Laramie and ties Alamo outside the Stockmmen's Saloon. He goes inside and sees Jess sitting at a poker table in the back of the saloon with four other players. There is a sizeable mound of bills and coin in front of Jess, who is intent on the game and does not see Slim come in.

Slim goes to the bar and orders a drink.

"That Harper's havin quite a night," says Barney Jones, the cowhand standing beside Slim at the bar. "Don't think he's lost a hand. "

The game is draw poker and there is a sizeable pot riding on this game. One player has thrown in his cards while the others draw cards, hoping this will be the hand someone ends Harper's winning streak. They groan as Jess lays down four aces and drags the pot back to join the rest of his winnings.

"That's it for me," says Curley, a cowhand from a ranch near Slim's.

The other players also leave the table, pooling the money they have left for a bottle of whisky to share at the bar.

As Jess is now alone at the table, organizing his winnings, Slim picks up his glass and takes the opportunity to sit down with him.

Jess looks up, pleased to see Slim one more time. "Evenin' Slim," he says, proudly stacking the coins and greenbacks he's won.

"Looks like you did OK," says Slim pleasantly. "That outa be enough to get you to San Francisco ."

Jess smiles. "Won't be goin that far."

"Any chance you'd come back to the ranch?" asks Slim.

"No," says Jess. "It's the Big Open for me…reckon I've bin on the drift so long I can't see livin any other way…"

"That the real reason?" says Slim, giving Jess a direct, searching look.

Jess drains his shot of whisky and pours another from the bottle on the table. "A gunfighter's past ain't never far behind him…man makes some dangerous enemies …sooner or later they come lookin for him ."

"There's men lookin to settle scores with me too" says Slim.

"Trouble has a way of followin me around,' says Jess. "You folks did right by me…best I move on fore trouble catches up to me again.."

Slim refills his shot glass and raises it . "Well, here's to you then," he says wearily, appearing resigned to the fact Jess is not returning with him.

There are a few long moments of silence, then Slim picks up the deck of cards on the table. "You know, we never did have a game. Won't get another chance…"

"Sure," says Jess, who is in no hurry as he is staying at the hotel for the night.

"Hey Joe, come over here and deal a hand or so for us," says Slim.

Joe, the house dealer comes and sits down at the table. "Slim, you sure about this?" He eyes the pot in front of Jess. Slim Sherman rarely plays poker and is not known for his skill at the game, or his luck, when he does.

"Hand or two won't break me," laughs Slim. "Go ahead 'n deal. We're just havin a bit o' fun."

Slim and Jess each throw $10 into the pot to start.

Joe deals five cards to Slim and Jess.

They pick up their cards and look at their hands.

Jess puts down his cards and adds another $10 into the pot.

Slim also puts in $10.

"I'll take two," says Jess, throwing down two cards. Joe deals two new cards to Jess.

"Slim?" asks Joe, holding the deck in front of Slim waiting for his card order.

"What?' says Slim, looking up from his cards. "Oh, no thanks, I'll play these."

"Bets, gentlemen?" says Joe.

"What say we make the pot an even $50," suggests Jess throwing in another $5.

Slim takes another $5 out of his pocket and places it in the pot. 'I'll see you."

Jess smiles as he lays down his hand- 3 queens and 2 tens- a full house.

The men standing at the bar shake their heads. Jess was holding the 3 queens and got dealt the pair to complete the hand. That was the kind of luck he'd had all night.

Slim hesitates before putting down his cards. Jess leads forward, as though to claim the pot when Slim lays down his hand. "I got 4 kings," he says, spreading out the cards so Jess and Joe can get a better look.

"Good for you Slim, "says Joe. "You had some beginner's luck there."

"Reckon so, "says Slim. "How about another hand?" he says to Jess.

Jess doesn't want to look like a sore loser in front of everyone so he agrees to another hand, figuring he will win back what he's lost and then some. He knows Slim is tight for money but figures people who can't afford to gamble have only themselves to blame when they lose.

Jess and Slim each ante up another $10.

Joe deals the cards and the men pick up their hands.

Jess quickly looks at Slim's face to read his reaction to his cards but darned if Sherman doesn't have the best poker face Jess has seen..

"Bets?' says Joe. .

"Fifty," says Jess, who has picked up a hand with 3 aces. Jess doesn't want to take any more money off Slim and thinks he might be able to scare him off with a big opening bet.

Slim looks a bit worried but takes $50 out of his wallet and puts it into the pot. "Jonesy's not gonna like this," says Slim.

"Cards?" says Joe.

"Two," says Jess.

Slim looks undecided. "Can I have four?"

"If you're holdin an ace," says Joe.

Slim nods.

Jess realizes he has no chance now of a fourth ace, but he figures even three aces is a strong enough hand against a man taking four cards.

Bets?' says Joe.

Jess checks this time.

Slim takes a $20 gold piece out of his pocket. "I bet $20," he says.

Jess is already into this hand for $60 .And he's holding three aces. He calls Slim's bet.

Slim lays down his hand showing five hearts to the Ace." Flush, ace high," says Slim.

Jess tosses his hand down, with just a hint of frustration. "That's got three aces beat."

"Want another deal?" asks Joe.

"Yeah, keep playin!" says a cowhand at the bar.

"This is just gettin good!" says another who had lost almost a month's wages to Jess earlier that evening.

All the men drinking at the bar are now watching the game.

Jess now has less than half the money he was up before Slim sat down. He continues to play, now trying to win back what he has lost. But Slim's luck holds, hand after hand.

Jess is now down to his last $50. He looks down at the two gold pieces and few greenbacks in front of him. "Guess this'll be the last deal, less'n my luck changes."

Jess and Slim ante up.

Joe does some fancy shuffling, realizing that he too has an audience, then deals five cards to each man.

Jess picks up his cards slowly, one at a time. They are all red. They are all diamonds. He quickly shifts the cards around into number sequence –6, 7, 8, 9, 10- a straight flush. This time I've got it, he thinks.

Slim picks up his cards, taking longer than usual to study them.

"Cards?" offers Joe.

"I'll play these," says Jess.

Slim still seems undecided. "I'll take one card," he says taking a card slowly from his hand and sliding it onto the table.

Joe deals Slim a card and says "Bets?"

Jess wonders what Slim is up to . He took one card- is he trying to fill an inside straight? Even if he makes it Jess has that beat. Or is he on the trail of a straight flush too? Or is he bluffing? Would Slim Sherman bluff? Jess pushes all the money he has left in front of him into the centre of the table and takes another $20 gold piece out of his vest and throws it on.

"I make that $60, Slim. You gonna call?" says Joe.

"Sure am," says Slim.

Jess lays down his hand, card by card. "Straight flush."

Slim smiles, then puts down his hand the same way- Ace of spades, King of spades, Queen of spades, Jack of spades, Ten of spades.

"Royal flush!" announces Joe.

The saloon goes wild. The cowhands at the bar cheer and throw hats in the air.

"Somebody go git editor Billings," says Barney, "this oughta go into the newspaper."

Jess sits in shock for a few moments, then pours the last of the bottle into his whisky glass.

"Good thing I paid for the room in advance," says Jess, "or I'd be sleepin in the livery."

Slim stacks up his coin winnings and squares up the greenbacks. "I know someplace you can win this all back….at $30 a month…"

"Oh, so this was all a trick to get me workin back at the ranch…"says Jess with mock anger.

"Ain't no trick Jess," says Joe. "He beat you fair and square."

"Shut up Joe," snaps Jess.

Jess sits back in his chair and looks suspiciously at Slim, who is smiling now.

" Who'd've figured Mr Law & Order Slim Sherman for a dadgum cardsharp?" says Jess.

"Now wait a minute, Mister," says Slim, "if you're gonna live at the ranch and work for me, don't you be callin me names!"

"Whatever you say, Hardrock," says Jess.. "You're the boss."

Slim smiles as he stands up to leave. "Let's go home, Jess."

"Home," says Jess thoughtfully.. He takes a last swig of whisky and turns the shot glass over. As he stands up he gazes into the flame in the lamp on the table. For a brief moment he sees two old cowboys sitting near a campfire and smiles at the memory of their friendship.

Jess and Slim walk out of the saloon together.

On the table they've left behind is the deck of cards, ready for a new deal.

THE END

"

Mort brings news of escape

Trackdown

"

"


End file.
